1. Field
Apparatuses, systems and methods relate to a transparent display apparatus, a group play system configured to use the transparent display apparatus, and performance methods thereof, and more specifically, to a transparent display apparatus, a group play system configured to provide a group play function by using the transparent display apparatus and another display apparatus, and performance methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the electronic technology, various types of display apparatuses are used in various fields. Specifically, researches and discussions on the next-generation display apparatuses including a transparent display have accelerated recently.
The transparent display refers to an apparatus having the transparent properties in which backgrounds at the rear of the device are viewable through the display of the device as they are. The related technology produces a display panel by using non-transparent semiconductor compounds such as silicon (Si) and gallium arsenide (GaAs). However, while need for various display services that cannot be implemented with the related display panel emerge, efforts to develop new type of electronic device meeting the need are made. The transparent display has been developed by one of the above efforts.
The transparent display is formed so as to include a transparent oxide semiconductor layer which imparts the transparent property to the transparent display. When the transparent display is used, a user may view necessary information on the transparent display screen with backgrounds that are present in the back of the apparatus. Therefore, limitations regarding the dimension and the time that may be shown by the related display apparatuses can be removed.
However, the display apparatus including the transparent display may not be greatly different from the related display apparatuses except for the simultaneous viewing ability of the backgrounds which are present in back of the apparatus along with the information on the transparent display, because abilities to express the display screen have limitations.
Further, the display apparatus including the transparent display is also not greatly different from the related display apparatuses which includes camera, considering that the transparent display is able to provide a camera function with only one camera because of space limitations.
Therefore, possibilities for utilizing the transparent display apparatus in different ways, for user satisfaction are necessary.